Training of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha trains Ryuka Uchiha
(You post how you'd like them to meet and we'll go from there.) Meeting Ryuka stood out in an open part of the forest, his eyes gazing at another individual. The person he was looking at had his back turned to him, looking out towards the village of Yamagakure. From the looks of things, he likely sensed Ryuka's presence, but chose to ignore it. Ryuka cleared his throat. "Are you Ryun?" He asked. Ryun turned to look at the visitor, "Yes I am. Who wants to know?" Ryun asked. "Ryuka....Uchiha." Ryuka, although saying the word Uchiha hesitantly, bowed his head. "A person who wishes to train under you." Ryun smirked, "An Uchiha survivor. Wow, and here I thought Itachi spared me and Sasuke only. Very well Ryuka, I will train you." Ryuka was a bit surprised at the approval. He had been expecting a bit of a trial beforehand, but did not show it, as he raised his head. "Thank you, sir." He said calmly, brushing his long hair from his face. "But I warn you, the training will be hard but when you are finished you will be alot stronger. Now, what do you want to learn first?" Ryun asked. "Chakra control." Ryuka explained. "Most of the techniques I use require excellent control of my chakra, especially my fire techniques." Special Training: Chakra Control "Sure," Ryun scanned the area. "This will do." He held his hand out flatly and moved across it with his other finger and literally smithed with chakra. Instantaneously an impenetrable cable of sharp wire produced in his hand. He guided it with his will(Just as one would guide chakra to stand on sideways or liquid surfaces) around several trees and wove with it continuously until a massive sequence of intertwining web formed. "Now then, we will work on channeling our chakra through the wire until it completely reaches the other side. You first, remember to use your fire or lightning chakra to give it deadlier properties." Ryun held two fingers up as a Shadow clone appeared on the other end of the wire, ready to be the recipient of Ryuka's attack. "Try it out." Ryuka focused. "So," He began. "Are you saying that I should simply run my chakra down to the other side, or use one of my jutsu?" "It isn't as simple as it sounds, but you will get it soon enough. Here let me explain; You need to learn to channel your chakra through other objects and such. Quite like the same manner that the more skilled Hyuga's do. As you know, we all have different chakra affinities, each with different abilities and attributes. If we can transfer them through touch or strikes, we can severely injure an opponent, especially one that's fond at close combat. So yes run your chakra down the wire and kill the Shadow Clone." Ryun explained. Ryuka nodded, pressing his hands together. He focused on the wire closest to him, and a portion of it started to glow with the red color of fire chakra. Remembering the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, he forced the chakra forward, although its speed was a bit slower than that of the usual speed. Once finding its way down the other side, it hit Ryun's Shadow Clone. The clone was destroyed, "Very good." Ryun said, "We're not quite finished yet though, you need to be able to administer it through touch." Ryun did a hand seal, "Rokudou KageBunshin!" Ryun yelled creating a clone of Ryuka. "This should do" "Now, I'll demonstrate first this time." Ryun stepped forward and focused his chakra into his fingertips and vanished in a whim of speed, reappearing behind the clone and touching it in the back of the neck. The clone began to seizure up as Ryun's chakra corrupted his won network and began to demolish him form within. Ryun spoke while demonstrating. "Okay, so just like the wire, we can guide our chakra through his bodily cords, veins and chakra network alike, this makes a simple touch as effective as disabling an entire limb." Ryun guided the chakra through the clones arm and released it, causing the arm itself to implode. "It's not easy, to be honest. Now, you go." Ryuka once again placed his hands together, and focused his own chakra into his hands, faintly illuminating them with a glow. He reached out to the clone and poked it's other arm, waiting for a reaction. The clone began to jerk violently then collapsed and poofed away. "Very, very good. If you can do that, your chakra control must be excellent." Ryun paused for a moment, "How many tomoe does your Sharingan possess?" Ryun asked. "Three." Ryuka replied. Ryun smiled, "Ok, then lets begin training your speed. There is a jutsu I want to teach you." Ryun said. Ryuka nodded. "Ok. I'm ready." He acknowledged. Preparation for a New Jutsu: Speed Training Ryun nodded, "Very well then. This jutsu requires incredible speed and the Sharingan. We need to train your speed. And to do that, you and I are going to race all the way to that mountain over there." Ryun said pointing to a mountain a few miles away. Ryuka's comically fell over. "All that way?!" He exclaimed. "....Ugh. I bet Lee has more luck than me like now." Ryun smiled and laughed, "Don't worry, just copy my speed with your Sharingan while we run." Ryun said, "Ready?" "Ready." Ryuka replied, with his Sharingan active and watching Ryun. "GO!" Ryun yelled and vanished, there was a long trail of dust in the direction he was going but he himself wasn't visible. "Kuh! He's fast!" Ryuka, getting over the instant shock, had luckily seen the speed. Quickly, he gradually used it in order to slowly catch up. Ryun looked back seeing Ryuka beginning to catch up, "Good job, but you have to go faster, and don't run into anything." Ryun said laughing and then speeding up. "Run into what--" Ryuka's sentence was cut off, as he nearly hit a convieniently placed rock and dodging. "Oh." "This might be a bit difficult. His speed is copyable, but at this rate, he'll just keep increasing it." He thought about it as he ran. "Wait a second. Of course! Thank you, Otonami!" He began to increase his speed, he pedaled himself faster, eventually catching up to Ryun again, until they were side by side. Ryuka gazed at the other Uchiha observantly with the Sharingan, but was careful not to hit anything. Break Time Ryun nodded his approval and both Uchiha stopped. "Ok, now catch your breath and eat something, then I'll teach you this jutsu." Ryuka, slowly re-gaining his breath, nodded. He pulled out a kunai and tossed it up a tree convieniently placed next to him, taking down an apple and catching it. Taking a bite of it, he turned off the Sharingan. "He's as fast as Otonami is....maybe even faster." He thought amazedly. "Wait a minute....then that means I just copied Otonami's speed!" "So you've met Otonami? How was that?" Ryun said sitting down eating a sandwich. This time, it was Ryuka's eyes to form an O shape. "Well, it was ironic really. He was walking around the Shinobi World Tournament arena when I ran into him and challenged him to a fight, since he seemed a bit bored." He thought about that. "Strike that, I kicked him onto the ground, then challenged him to a fight." "Hm...You've got style." Ryun said chuckling. Ryun looked Ryuka over with his Kagirinaigan, a more advanced Sharingan, "How skilled are you with that Sharingan?" Ryuka scratched the back of his head while swallowing more pieces of apple. "So far? Well, I know how to use its ability to predict movements pretty well, but I haven't copied any techniques with it, besides your speed." He explained. "I also made an advanced form of Demonic Illusion: Heaven and Earth Mirror Change: Demonic Illusion: Sharingan's Mirror. Plus..." He pointed to his eyes. "I gained the Mangekyo Sharingan." "Interesting." Ryun mused, "Very well then, are you ready to start again?" Ryuka stared at Ryun for a second. "Is that another version of the Sharingan? And he can use both?" Then he looked down at the remaining apple core and threw it away. "Yes." He replied quickly, standing up slowly. The Raitama Ryun dusted himself off and stood, "I see your interested in my eyes, I'll speak with you about them later. Now this jutsu , the Raitama Technique was invented by me, while I was training with Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki and Seireitou Hyuga. To use it you have to have complete mastery over Shape Manipulation, Elemental Composition,. This jutsu channels a large amount of chakra into the your arm. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible to the naked eye. The technique actually alters the nature of the your chakra, effectively converting it into electricity. As a side effect of the conversion process, the large amount of chakra, and the speed at which you move, this technique makes a loud noise similar to birds screeching (if the user is not in motion, it merely makes an electric crackling sound). Once the technique is completed, you charge forward and stabs your enemy with it. The amount of thrust combined with the large concentration of chakra allows the user to stab through almost anything; as such it is usually fatal to the enemy. This jutsu has a major drawback, however. The speed at which the attack must be done, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for you. This allows your enemy to easily counter the attack, making it a potentially lethal move for the user. Though this drawback would seem to make learning the technique fairly pointless, we are able to avoid the drawback because of our Sharingan eyes, which take in every detail regardless of how fast we are moving. As an additional drawback, the large amount of chakra required limits its use to a few times a day, five for me. I can manage one more than normal with the use of the Ten Tailed Fox's chakra. Should you attempt to go beyond your limit, all of their chakra will be drained and their very life force could go along with it, killing them. It is my version of Chidori. The hand seals are; Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Serpent, Dog, Tiger, Monkey." Ryun explained. "Wait....Ten Tails?" As Ryun had explained everything, Ryuka was stunned when he said the words Ten Tailed Fox. "Don't tell me he's a Jinchüriki! And of a supposedly non-existent bijuu, nonetheless!" "It sounds like a version of Raikiri." He commented. "No, Raikireme is my version of Raikiri. And the Ten Tails is the son of the Nine Tails. It's a long story but anyways. Do you have any questions before we begin?" Ryun asked. "Well, I've mastered Chidori." Ryuka replied. "So this should be easy!" Ryun nodded and created a Shadow Clone, "Try it on this clone. You'll find it's much more complex than Chidori." Ryuka nodded, executing the hand seals and extending his hand out as the chakra materialized. As he began to add the lightning element to it, he winced a bit. "It feels like....you're right!" He said. "The energy is a bit more powerful than Chidori. If not for my chakra control, it would've peeled my skin off!" Activating his Sharingan to clear the tunnel vision, he directed his attention to the clone, and charged at it, thrusting his hand into the clone's chest. The clone vanished, "Very good. You've got it down. Now.." Ryun said powering up his own Raitama, "Lets see how your does against mine." Ryun said. "Boy, I sense deja vu here..." Ryuka thought, smiling to himself as he prepared his own Raitama. "I'm ready!" Ryun charged forward at top speed heading straight for Ryuka. Ryuka in turn charged at Ryun with the same speed, and when he was in range, thrust his Raitama hand out towards him.